


Rebuilding

by idancewiththefairies



Series: Post-war ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Making peace, Pre-Drarry in my head but doesn't have to be read that way, returning Draco's wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancewiththefairies/pseuds/idancewiththefairies
Summary: Harry returns Draco's wand
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Post-war ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864417
Kudos: 7





	Rebuilding

Draco was upstairs in the spare room helping his mother unpack her belongings when the floo downstairs in Andromeda’s living room chimed with an arrival. Teddy’s excited gurgles bubbled through the house, thrilled by the arrival of whoever it was who had arrived. Narcissa and Draco continued their work, it wasn’t exactly like anyone would be visiting either of them.

‘Draco?’ Andromeda called from the foot of the stairs.

Draco raised his eyebrows at his mother, who gave him a small shrug in return, before brushing off his clothes and making his way out into the hall.

‘Did you want me to take Teddy?’ He asked his aunt as he descended the stairs.

‘No dear, Harry’s here to see you actually.’

Draco froze on the stairs in surprise.

‘He’s just in the living room.’ Andromeda ushered him past her, Teddy on her hip.

With some apprehension Draco entered the cosy living room that had been serving has his bedroom since they had arrived at Andromeda’s a few days after the trial. The room resembled an ode to the Hufflepuff common room, presumably influenced by the late Ted Tonks, who Draco had never had the chance to meet. It was cheery, with a soft warmth to it in the mid-summer sunlight that poured through the open windows. Like the rest of the house, numerous plants breathed life into every corner, and Teddy’s toys were scattered around the floor. Although a veil of still-fresh grief hung in the air, it was a space which brought Draco a great deal of comfort. The month they had spent under house arrest at the Manor awaiting trial had been nearly unbearable. The home he had grown up in had become warped and twisted beyond recognition, and memories of what had taken place in that house haunted Draco’s dreams as well as much of his days. But though there was pain here too, there was also hope. A soft ease of everyday joy that broke through the grief in the laughs of a baby and the rebuilding of a family, broken and rearranged but learning how to grow into something new.

Harry turned from where he had been examining the bookcase to face Draco as he walked through the doorway.

‘Hi.’ Potter gave an awkward half wave.

Draco nodded in return, ‘Hello.’

‘Um, how are you?’

‘Fine thank you.’ Draco replied stiffly.

‘Right. Good. I, um, have something of yours that I thought you might want back.’

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out Draco’s wand, presenting it to him handle first.

Draco’s eyes focused on his wand, then flickered up to Harry’s eyes, and back down again, as if unsure the offer was being made seriously. He lifted his hand, then paused, still uncertain, before taking hold of his wand quickly and holding it close to his stomach.

‘Thank you.’ Draco said quietly, feeling embarrassed about his display of emotion and protectiveness at being reunited with his wand.

‘No problem,’ Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, ‘sorry, I guess.’

‘What happened to “winners, keepers”?’ Draco couldn’t help but sneer bitterly.

‘Call it a peace offering?’

‘How noble, Potter.’ Draco replied, but there was no bite to it.

‘How about a debt repaid then, you did save my life a couple of times, I think.’

‘And you mine.’

‘There you go then.’

They stood in silence for a moment or two. Draco broke their eye contact, letting out a soft snort.

Andromeda reappeared in the doorway, clearing her throat to make her presence known.

‘Are you staying for a cup of tea, Harry?’

‘That would be great thanks!’ He stepped past Draco to take Teddy into his arms, following Andromeda through to the kitchen.

‘Why don’t you call your mother down, Draco?’ She glanced back at her nephew.

Draco nodded, and headed upstairs.

Soon they were all sat around the kitchen table with their cups of tea, letting the joy of baby Teddy soften the awkwardness of this strange makeshift family.


End file.
